Puzzled
by jerna.collins
Summary: "It's nothing like that!" -Gray Fullbuster as usual


**PUZZLED**

(A Gruvia Week Contribution)

_Day 1:_

_Ambiguity: vagueness, haziness; lack of clarity_

**# # #**

If it's one thing the water mage wants the ice mage to make for her—it's a flower out of ice.

She knows that Gray's magic only specializes in producing weapons and such but perhaps or that somehow, he knows how to create something else that isn't used to beat the shit out of somebody.

Juvia eyes him, as he is sitting at a table with Natsu and that he is apparently arguing about something to the Dragon Slayer. Juvia blushes and she tucks her azure lock behind her ear. Should she interrupt her beloved's chat with his best friend?

She is a spur-of-the-moment kind of person, after all.

**# # #**

The ice mage, now stripped down to his boxers and only God knows where the rest of his garments are, is at the moment having a brief conversation with this pink-headed idiot.

Natsu, as dim-witted as he may seem sometimes, claims that he has been sneaking about inside Lucy's apartment the other day to use the Celestial Mage's luxurious bathroom but when he opened the door, the blonde had screamed and swear to God her tits seemed to be larger than it was before.

"I'm serious, Gray," he says, no expression of hilarity on his face. "It was much bigger than that time when I tried covering her tits during the dragon attack. And just to double-check stuff, I grabbed it again and my palms could barely cover it now?!"

Gray rolls his eyes. His mind flies back to when he _accidentally _grabbed Juvia's breast as well. "You are such a fucking idiot. Girl's breasts don't _grow _that fast."

"But Lucy's does! But I'm not suggesting you to have a go and grab hers, of course . . ." the salmon-haired guy says, with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"What the fuck, man?! I'm not even planning to—"

"GRAAAAAY-SAMA!" someone says in a high-pitched voice and hugs Gray from behind.

"Juvia? (!)" Gray gasps.

"Juvia has a favor to ask from Gray-sama," she whispers in his ears.

The ice mage tries to keep it all casual by showing no emotions at all and he says, "What is it?"

Juvia giggles and she leans closer to his ear, her chest pressing harder on his back. "Make Juvia a flower out of ice!"

Gray's eyebrows rise in surprise. "What for?"

Juvia lets go of him and she plops on a chair beside Natsu. She pouts her lips and God; she's cute when she does this.

"Gray-sama really couldn't be that blind," she says as if Gray is the stupidest person in the whole history of Fiore.

"Yeah, Gray, like when I told you Lucy's boobs were _growing_ so fucking fast even Jet could barely compete with the speed of it!" Natsu inserts.

"I HEARD THAT!" A blonde screams and she drags Natsu by the ear away from Gray and Juvia.

"Juvia noticed that Gray-sama hasn't made anything except weapons," the water mage continues as if nothing had happened. "So, Juvia wants Gray-sama to try making a flower! Who knows, maybe that is one of Gray-sama's undiscovered talents and that could also serve as Gray-sama's love token for Juvia!"

Gray blushes beet red and he shakes his head, his body gesture exaggerated as if he's having a heart attack and he says, "I'm never going to make one!"

The cerulean-haired mage frowns, truly hurt. "Not even for Juvia?"

"No," Gray simply says.

"Okay, then," Juvia says, with obvious dismay and she walks away from him, her back hunched.

Gray looks at her go with a frown on his face, clearly regretting saying no. The girl just wanted him to make her a flower out of ice but he freaked out when she said that it could also be his love token for her. But he could really be insensitive sometimes. Or rather: he just needs to defend his title of being the king of tsunderes from time to time.

**# # #**

Juvia keeps a gloomy mood for the rest of the day. But that doesn't mean she won't smile when people calls her name or talks to her.

She shouldn't be upset with this, damn it. So, he doesn't want to make her a freaking flower big fucking deal.

**# # # **

Later in the afternoon, Gray goes out of the guild and sits under the tree in the backyard talking to himself.

And he's saying things like:

"I'm such a fucking idiot."

"I should have been nicer, Goddamn it."

"She just wants a fucking flower. How hard could it be?"

"But for a fucking love token?"

"You're the only one putting malice to it, Gray."

"Fuck me."

"Fuck this."

"Fuck us."

"Fucking flower."

He keeps on muttering to himself that he hasn't noticed that out of his "subconscious-ness," he starts forming a rose on his palm.

It looks magnificent; cold but beautiful just like him.

**# # #**

Juvia saw what just Gray did as she is approaching the backyard to cuddle him. She gasps in delight and exclaims so loud that apparently, everyone in the guild looks out the window.

"JUVIA KNEW GRAY-SAMA WILL MAKE A FLOWER OUT OF HIS LOVE FOR HER!"

The flower shatters on Gray's palm and he blushes a deep shade of pink. "It's nothing like that!" he says.

"Really?" Erza asks from inside the guild, with a smile on her face.

And Gray looks with Juvia with a sort of a nod-shake-shake-nod-nod action of his head.

It's really hard to tell.


End file.
